UBNSRT
UBNSRT - Ultra Bimbrownik Napędzany Susceptancyjnym Reaktorem Termojądrowym. Jest to także nazwa firmy, która posiada ten sprzęt. Jest to niezwykle zaawansowana maszyna do produkcji wysokoprocentowego samoogonu, napędzana jest eksperymentalnym, fuzyjnym reaktorem. Znajduje się w centrum CreepyTown. Choć produkty sprzedaje się w niewielkiej chatce na powierzchni, to jednak cały kompleks mieści się pod ziemią. Uważa się że jednostka generatorowa jest wysoce niestabilna i tworzy realne zagrożenie w promieniu siedemdziesięciu kilometrów. Jednak firma będąca w posiadaniu owej machiny zaprzecza tym jakże bezpodstawnym pogłoskom. Wszelkie próby wdarcia się do centrum podziemnego pomieszczenia, gdzie znajduje się reaktor zakończyły się silnym zatruciem, a w efekcie końcowym kacem. Rozpoczęcie działalności firmy UBNSRT przejęło miejsce na budowę dzięki typowo prawnej metodzie, tj. odnalezienia działki nadającej się na kupno, a następnie ekpatriowanie poprzedniego właściciela środkami przymusu bezpośredniego. Należy pamiętać iż kodeks prawny CreepyTown nie istnieje. Następnie rozpoczęto odwierty, montowanie wsporników i zalewanie stalowych konstrukcji żelbetonem. Stworzono trzy podziemne pomieszczenia: pomieszczenie wartownicze, które posiada minimalną ochronę - wartownika. Wartownik jest oczywiście nieuzbrojony, za to nie do przepicia. Kolejne pomieszczenie jest niedostępne z uwagi na to, że nikt (nawet sanepid nie ma tu prawa wchodzić) się tam nie dostał. Aczkolwiek jeśli wierzyć sprzedawcy trunków, całe pomieszczenie jest zaminowane i na wszystkich czterech ścianach znajduja się zintegrowane i w pełni automatyczne wyrzutnie rakiet ziemia-powietrze, ziemia-ziemia, ziemia-woda, ziemia-ogień, ziemia-lód, ziemia-pustynia i zmienia-żelki. W ostatnim, największym sektorze znajduje się reaktor. Został zbudowany dość szybko, wg. wycieków informacji dzięki zaawansowanej technologii instalacyjnej, która również izoluje większą część promieniowania i pola magnetycznego. Owa technologia budownicza nazywa się TE (tj. Taśma elektroizolacyjna). Następnie podłączono zsyp biomasy (będącej substratem alkoholu) i rozprowadzono rury do uwalniania alkoholu z maszyny, które mają wyprowadzenie na zewnątrz. Stalowo-adamantytowo-gumowo-litowo-molibdenowo-flerowo rury o średnicy 12 metrów przepuszczają masę hektolitrów bimbru dzięki wbudowanym pompom zasilanym przez reaktor termojądrowy. Ostatecznie wybudowano domek i kupiono kilkaset tirów, by dowoziły wszelkiego rodzaju biomasę (od drzew po małe, słodkie kotki). Oraz hangar na składowanie biomasy. Działanie UBNSRT Jest to istne cudo, choć nie wiadomo do końca jak działa. Poza prostym faktem że przeprowadza reakcje termojądrową i potrzebuje biomasy. Do zsyntetyzowania trunków nie potrzebuje żadnych mikroorganizmów fermentacja alkoholowa, wpisz se w google wystarczy jedynie biomasa, która zostanie błyskawicznie (maksymalnie 90 ton/min) zamieniona w bimber, który nie jest tanim i badziewnym substytutem (zależy to też od wybranego produktu), bo posiada wszelkie cechy normalnego, mozolnie produkowanego produktu z produkcji o nielegalnych produktach. Czasem z przysłowiowego braku laku zbierają trupy, odpadki i odchody w CreepyTown myślicie, że dlaczego jest takie czyste?. Ale to tylko w ramach zapewniania stażu i by niechlujtwo tutejszych obywateli nie odstraszało klientów, gdyż taka ilość jest za mała do nakarmienia tego potwora. Wytworzony bimber jest dostarczany do systemów wytwarzania alkoholi generalnego-spożywania (SWAG), czyli wytwarzanie nalewek itd, etc, tudzież innego rodzaju trunków, które są sprzedawane zgodnie z zażyczeniem klienta i jego indywidualnymi potrzebami schlania się. Bimbrownik termojądrowy to nie zbyt dokładna nazwa, gdyż nie ogranicza się on tylko do produkcji opartych na samoogonie płynów. Potrafi również syntetyzować drinki, piwa czy wina i "oszukiwać czas" wytwarzając je tak jak gdyby leżały kilkatysięcy lat zakopane przez Egipcjana-bimbrownika. Zaprawianie czy sprawianie wrażenia pochodzenia bimbru (by klient poczuł, że pije dzieło z ziemniaków miast odchodów) nie jest dla niego przeszkodą. Żodyn napój alkoholowy, nie stanowi problemu, żodyn! UBNSRT 'nadmiar energii (olbrzmi, należy to wspomnieć) wyprowadza w sieci elektryczne CreepyTown w postaci prądu, przez co wniósł wiele w infrastrukturę i rozwój społczeności pod kątem rysunków naskalnych i tworzenia ognisk. Firma nie zarabia nic na tym, wg. informacji od gł. inżyniera: ''"Druga kolejka stary... poza prętami grafitowymi i wodą...brrr ale gorzkie... trzeba gdzieś wyprowadzać energie, to obciążamy go generatorem, bo wiesz zawsze może je*nąć, a wtedy... o stary, polej... a wtedy ten, jebut, cały Kraj ch*j trafi". Z interpretacji słów wynika iż ma to charakter czysto bezinteresowny. Pracownicy W firmie panuje miła i wiecznie-integracyjna atmosfera, zarządzanie i wszelkie zmiany w niej odbywają sie na drodze demokratycznej, bądź też siłowej. Mirosław Bimbroszewik - wartownik, człowiek nie do przebicia. Stanisława Boliszyca - sprzątaczka, doradca ws. reaktora. Wiesław Czarnywiesiek - gł. inżynier zarządzajacy reaktorem, jeden z twórców '''UBNSRT. '''Uczęszcza do AA. Ma pod sobą następujących ludzi: *Artur Hłystek - woźny. Błyskawicznie reagujący na wszelkie rzeczy *Józef Giendrowicz - BHP'owiec. Człowiek o bardzo słabej głowie, co jest wykorzystywane w firmie *Konrad Lerowus - Sprawdza stan reaktora. Przez dwanaście godzin obserwuje trzy kontrolki i dwa wskaźniki. *Kuba San - Zastępuje Konrada, tak by reaktor był nadzorowany przez 24h. Wraz z ww człowiekiem rzadko kiedy pamięta wskazania maszyny. Bronisław Komoroski - sprawdza komorę reaktora, ubiera specjalny, ochronny strój, nie czuje bu'lu. Michał Skichlewski - zarządza bezpieczeńtwem wewnętrznym placówki, tzw. goryl. Mateusz Witowiak - sprzedaje produkty, bardzo zna się na wielorakich płynach, ma wieloletnie doświadczenie na wydziale ulicznym instytutu przedmonopolowego. Agata Gniewska - zarządza hangarem i przetrzymywaniem żywności, zatrudnia też zbieraczy biomasy oraz tirowców do plantacji Marta Skawa - sekretarka, reguluje również ilość napływajacej biomasy (posiada zawór do tej czynności), jak również tą napływającą z plantacji poprzez ciągniki siodłowe. Grzegorz Jeżdżosz - kierowca tira, przywódca eksadr tych maszyn. Człowiek który ma więcej promili niż załadowanych ton biomasy. Janusz Wsiok - rdzeń firmy, legendarny bimbrownik, jeden z twórców '''UBNSRT.' Produkty '''UBNSRT '''posiada i zbiera wiele informacji na temat trunków, ich wytwarzania, produkcji, a przede wszystkim eksperymentuje z ich spożywaniem (w każdy piątek, sobotę, niedzielę pracownicy mogą zachowywać się dziwnie). Toteż posiada szeroką bazę danych na ich temat i wie jak je syntetyzować swoją niebotyczną maszyną, ale oprócz wszelkich płynów alkoholowych Bimbrownik może stworzyć typowe tylko dla niego produkty, są one dość tanie gdyż stanowią produkt uboczny działania samej maszyny. Klient wybiera procent zawartości alkoholu etylowego. Są to: *Fallout - lekko napromieniowany bimber. Dość tani, dość zabójczy. *Twarda woda - napój zawierający sporą ilość metali ciężkich, delikatnie napromieniowany, ładnie się świeci, ciężki w konsumpcji. *Czarnobyl - średnio napromieniowany bimber, bardzo niebezpieczny. O czarnym kolorze. *Car bomba - tylko dla samobójców, można poprosić tylko po testach psychologicznych (tj. nie zdając ich) bądź IQ (dbanie o odpowiednią pulę genową populacji - usuwanie idiotów), skrajnie zabójczy. Pięknie się świeci. *Gwiazda - bimber o wszelkich kolorach. Jest w stanie plazmowym. Plazma ma tu temperaturę rzędu dwudziestu stopni Celsjusza, na wierzchu pojemnika pojawia się piękna łuna, wszelka elektronika nie działa przy obecności napoju. *Zemsta Putina - bimber gazowany wodorem (to on napędza reaktor, sprawdź se w google reakcje termojądrową), lekko napromieniowany. Płyn zaczyna wrzeć gdy w okolicy pojawia się osoba z zachodnich części świata, zwłaszcza jeśli to Jankes. Uwaga, możliwa niewielka ekplozja. *Termojądrowa śliwowica - napój imitujący podstawę smakową śliwki, silnie napromieniowany i świecący się. Ma odpychającą woń, smakuje jak typowa śliwowica choć występują tu wachania smaku. Poziom alkoholu jest jednak niebotyczny, bo wynosi aż 200% (patrz, niżej wyjasniono ten fenomen). *EXTERMINATUS - jest to wyjątkowo silnie napromieniowany bimber, o zawartości alkoholu dochodzącej do rzędu 400% (chemicy wyjaśniają to podwijaniem się grup hydroksylowych przez wychwyt Kac oraz dylatacją czasu na poziomie kwantowo-samoogonowym, ma to również związek z fazą księżyca nazwa bimbru). Oprócz tego posiada masę metali ciężkich (11%), produkty reakcji (hel, żelazo, węgiel, tlen, około 22%), bąbelki wodoru i deuteru oraz trytu. Na wierzchu znajduje się plazmowa łuna, wyglądająca jak słoneczna korona. Napój wytwarza silne pole magnetyczne, elektryczne i indukuje prąd we wszystkich metalowych przedmiotach w okolicy o napięciu rzędu 40 000V i natężeniu 30 000A. Wokół ceramicznego kieliszka gromadzą się snopy iskier. Wytworzenie go zajmuje aż dwa dni maszynie (co przy jej wydajności stanowi ogrom czasu). Na razie jednak nikt nie kupił tego produktu. A szkoda, bo istnieje jedynie przez 8h i potem należy usunąc go z placówki, gdyż pole rażenia eksplozji to dwieście metrów. Kategoria:CreepyTown Kategoria:Korporacje